


A Prized Partner

by scarecrowstories



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowstories/pseuds/scarecrowstories
Summary: At the Bureau's Candlenights celebration, Kravitz dodges questions about his line of work. Taako openly flirts with him. There is a make-out session at some point. This is based on seeing someone on tumblr say folks must think Krav is a trophy husband.





	A Prized Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin because I'm not good at summaries, but if you read my stuff you already know that. Someone said folks must think Krav is a trophy husband. I love it. Feedback will help me keep this combo going! I'm up to 5 short fics in 5 days!

"So what do you do?"

Kravitz took another sip of wine. "I'm not working at the moment," he lied, hoping that would suffice. It was the annual Candlenights celebration at the Bureau, and while Taako had prepared him for making small talk, it was getting boring fast. Right now he wanted nothing more than to be in the comfort of their home, curled up on the couch together. Social events were never his forte, much less so when every time he caught sight of his boyfriend he was reminded of how jaw-droppingly gorgeous he was. How could he be expected to make small talk under those circumstances?

"Oh, that's a shame," they'd commented before moving on to talk someone else. This had been the fourth time Kravitz evaded a similar conversation tonight. He could exchange some pleasantries, but as soon as conversation turned towards being asked about his personal life, Kravitz faltered. 

"Hey, babe, how's it hanging?" Taako brushed a hand across his back as he came to stand beside him. Taako's long hair hung in a thick braid over his shoulder, drawing Kravitz's eyes the low neckline of his blouse. "You need more wine?"

Kravitz smiled, heart skipping a beat. "Hey, no, I'm good for now, thanks. I guess you're finished making your social rounds?"

Taako rolled his eyes, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. "Ugh, for now. Like, I love it, you know that, but sometimes I just wanna fuckin' party with my guy." He reached out to tap Kravitz on the shoulder. "That's you, by the way."

"I'd guessed," Kravitz responded, smile growing brighter. At that moment, another person he didn't recognize caught sight of them and started to walk over. They greeted Taako warmly, but Kravitz tuned them out for the most part, as he often did; everyone was far more interested in talking to Taako, which was fine by him. He was used to going unnoticed as part of his job, and besides, being in the limelight never suited him. Taako, on the other hand, thrived from the attention. 

"And what do you do for work?"

Shit. Kravitz hadn't been paying any attention and was suddenly required to speak. He'd been too busy thinking about how proud he was of his partner. But before he could open his mouth, Taako laughed. "Oh, no, he's too handsome for a day job," he said, sliding an arm around Kravitz's waist and grinning. "Right, dear?"

At that, Kravitz felt his face grow hot. "I-- uh," he stammered, blush deepening when his reply made Taako laugh again.

"Lovely seeing you, though. Excuse us." Taako steered the two of them away from the refreshment table towards an area of the hall that was mostly empty. Once away from the crowd, Taako took Kravitz's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, eyes gleaming. "I wish you could've seen your face before, that was priceless."

"Come on, I could've just said I'm unemployed. I've been saying that all night." Kravitz said, defensive; he took another sip of wine.

Taako's smirk returned. "That's not what I've been telling folks." Leaning in close, Taako whispered, "And just wait 'til I tell you the rumors I've heard about you." 

Reaching out to place a hand on Taako's hip, Kravitz decided it was time to flirt. "Wanna give them some ideas?" he suggested, hoping Taako would get the hint.

"Absolutely, fuck yes, I already scoped out a great make-out spot."

They made their way out of the dome, Taako leading Kravitz by the hand to a large tree that they could duck behind out of sight. The moment they were hidden, Taako pressed Kravitz's back against the tree and embraced him. He leaned forward to kiss his neck, smiling against his skin as he felt Kravitz squirm. Kravitz placed a hand on Taako's cheek and guided his face upward; they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before closing the distance with a tender kiss.

Kravitz let both of his hands rest on the back of Taako's neck, caressing the soft skin and making him shiver as his fingers brushed past wisps of hair not secured by the braid. He delighted in the warmth of Taako's breath against his lips, savoring the occasional soft moans. After a few minutes, Taako pulled back, half-lidded eyes gazing up lovingly.

"I could do that forever," he whispered.

"Me too." Kravitz brushed Taako's bangs away from his face and let his hand stay on his cheek. "But maybe later. I don't want to take away too much of your party time."

"One more to hold me over?" Taako turned slightly to press a kiss against Kravitz's wrist. He dramatically batted his eyelashes, knowing that sort of gimmick was Kravitz's weakness.

"Of course." 

Just as their lips were meeting, the sound of approaching footsteps interrupted their kiss. "Come on, love, nobody will even notice we're gone." Lup rounded the corner tugging Barry by the arm and stopped dead in her tracks. "Whoa, uh-oh, this tree is occupado! Taako!" she said the moment their eyes met, moving her hand to shield Barry's eyes, as if the sight was obscene.

Taako leapt back from his partner's embrace and laughed awkwardly. "Lup! Oh, that? Uhh, we were just leaving, y'all can have your turn, Taako's got a party to get back to." He cleared his throat. "If we're both missing, who's gonna light up the room, am I right?" He winked at his sister and grabbed Kravitz by the elbow.

As they walked back towards the party, Kravitz broke the silence. "You two are something else, you know that?"

"Duh, you're welcome."

Kravitz chuckled; he knew that Taako's confidence was partially a performance. "It's just remarkable to me how similar the two of you can be. Of course she would think to bring Barry to the same place."

"Yeah, well, great minds think alike and all that shit," Taako hummed, sliding his arm comfortably back around Kravitz's waist as they reentered the party. "Anyway, Taako needs another glass of wine before Lucretia makes her big speech for the evening. Love her, obvs, but I don't have that kind of patience tonight."

"What's got you in such a rush? Are you okay?" Kravitz didn't want to pry in public, but he was starting to worry.

At that, Taako rolled his eyes and leaned in to whisper to Kravitz. "Remember how I said I'd heard some rumors about you?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, well, wanna know what folks here think you do?"

Kravitz felt his stomach turn over. Oh no. What did they think? "Do I need to know right now?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low. They hadn't drawn much attention to themselves yet, but he was still self-conscious. 

"They think you're a trophy husband." No response. "You know, just some arm candy?" Still no reaction. "Krav, they think you're so hot and I'm so famous that the only reason we're together is for the mind-blowing sex, so if you'll excuse me boning down has kind of been the only thing I can think about!""

Kravitz lost his composure, breath hitching in his chest as he squawked, "They think what?!"

"Yeah, I know," Taako agreed, patting his partner on the ass once. "Come on, ch'boy has some onlookers to dazzle." And with that, arm in arm, they fell back into the crowd to enjoy the evening.


End file.
